


Legacy

by redqueenoctavia



Series: The 100 Theories [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Series, s5 finale canon divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: Eden is conquered, but at a cost. Their new home is dying and they have to leave Earth again to find a safe haven. Octavia makes a final decision.





	1. Legacy

As soon as they realized they would have to leave Earth again, Octavia knew she wouldn't be going with them.

She would rather die on the ground than ever go back to space.

After dealing with McCreary and his men, Octavia and Diyoza had struck a deal to share the land. But peace didn’t last long.

The worms had etched from the eggs, stronger than their predecessors, and they were slowly consuming the valley. Unlike what Cooper had predicted, they hadn’t died out on their own. Instead, they ravaged the place until there was nothing left.

Eden was dying.

In their settlement, everybody was making preparations for another exodus out of their home planet. They would go searching for the mysterious Eligius III, in hopes that they were still alive somewhere and had found a habitable planet.

Knowing she would not be a part of the expedition, Octavia knew it was time to pass the torch. One night, she called for Madi.

When the young Commander entered her tent, Octavia removed her sword belt and hand it to her. Madi took it, speechless.

“It’s the Sword of Commanders,” Octavia told her. “It should be yours.”

“You’re giving me this?”

“I’m giving it back.”

“What about you?” the young girl asked.

“I won’t be needing it anymore,” Octavia said, making Madi frown. “The time of Blodreina is over. This is your time.”

Madi narrowed her eyes in suspicion. “So you’ll follow me?”

“Something like that.”

But Madi’s keen intuition told her something else was going on.

“You’re not coming with us, are you?”

Octavia shook her head slowly. “I never belonged in the sky.”

Madi was baffled. “But… you’ll die down here.”

“Maybe. But it’s my choice. I’ll die a grounder before I ever go back up there.”

The new Commander was silent for a moment before nodding.

She put on the sword belt and unsheathed the sword for the first time.

Octavia looked in awe at the girl. So young, yet so strong, so fierce... She knew she was doing the right thing. Madi would make a great Commander.

Madi read the inscription Octavia had engraved on the sword.

“ _Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim_.”

The words brought a bittersweet smile to Octavia’s lips. “It's something Lincoln and I used to say to each other and to ourselves,” she explained. “when we were tired and felt like giving up.”

Octavia looked into Madi’s deep blue eyes, “Keep it in mind, will you?”

The girl looked up at her.

“There will be times when you want to give up,” Octavia said. “ _Don’t_.”

They stood there for a moment. The Queen and the Commander.

Madi nodded. “Thank you.”

She placed the sword back in its sheath, and Octavia put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

“You got this, kid.”

Before leaving the tent, Madi turned to Octavia.

“You were always my favorite.”

Tears rose in Octavia’s eyes. She wished she could be the girl from those stories again…But she was dead and gone, buried in the tomb that was the Second Dawn bunker.

Still, Octavia knew she had done the right thing.

Wonkru would be better off with Madi.


	2. The Last Grounder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia's decision is revealed. Wonkru leaves Earth.

The day was here.

It was time to leave.

Octavia heard the hustle outside. Everybody was getting into place.

Inside her tent, she took off her jacket and armor. Octavia took some black paint and did a straight vertical line on her forehead – the mark of the Commanders, to show the still loyal members of Wonkru that she’d accepted Madi as their new leader.

She walked outside, head held high.

Wonkru and the others stared as she strode toward the ship.

No armor, no sword, the Commander’s mark on her skin.

They knew what it meant. The days of Wonkru as they knew it was over.

They were witnessing the dawn of a new world.

Octavia stopped and stood. She her arms crossed as she watched her people get into the ship.

Soon enough, they would find out about her decision.

She hadn’t told anybody yet because she knew most of them would react poorly. It was better for everyone this way. She would until the last minute, until they were safely inside before revealing the truth.

She stayed back until everybody was inside the ship.

There were only a few people still outside.

Madi stood on the side, overseeing her new people enter safe ground, her hand on the hilt of her sword, in a true Commander pose that made Octavia smirk a little. Next to her, Gaia stood proudly, while Clarke stood further back, a displeased look on her face.

Diyoza’s crew were taking the bags in and showing people their new temporary home. Bellamy, Miller and Indra were cooperating with the ship’s crew, helping them take everything inside.

Ethan was already within the ship – her boy was safe. She’d kept her promise. She’d taken care of him, made sure he was okay in the end. He’d survived worse odds than this. Octavia knew he would not only make it, he would thrive.

Niylah set down her bags next to the others’ belongings.

When she returned to Octavia’s side, she asked, “Where are your things?”

“Back in the tent.”

Niylah shook her head and smiled. Always putting others first and herself last.

“I’ll go get them,” she offered.

Octavia put a hand on Niylah’s arm. “No.”

Niylah’s smile faded.

“I’m not going,” Octavia told her.

Everyone within earshot turned to look at her, dark expressions on her face.

“Blodreina?” Miller asked uncertainly, lowering his weapon to his side.

Octavia shook her head. “Not anymore.”

Bellamy rapidly descended the ramp back to the ground, Indra following close behind him.

“What the hell are you doing?” he demanded.

“She’s made her decision,” Madi announced. “We must respect her wishes.”

Octavia smiled in appreciation.

“No!” Niylah screamed in outraged. “I’m not leaving you behind.”

“Niylah…”

“If you stay, I stay,” she said determinedly.

Octavia had been in her place before – trying to stop someone she loved from getting themselves killed. She knew Niylah meant it.

She nodded and touched Niylah’s face. “Thank you, Niylah. For everything.”

Niylah looked deeply into Octavia’s green eyes. Then, she felt the needle on her tight and knew it was too late. Octavia’s face went out of focus in her eyes, her voice sounded further away…

“I’m sorry,” Octavia told her sorrowfully.

“No,” Niylah whimpered before her eyes closed and she fell.

She held Niylah’s limp form in her arms and let her down to the ground gently. Octavia looked to Miller and he followed her unspoken command. Miller knelt down beside them and took Niylah in his arms.

“Take care of her,” Octavia pleaded.

Miller looked at her sadly. He didn’t want to leave his Queen and friend behind, but he knew this was her decision to make. He nodded and carried Niylah away, into the ship.

Octavia looked down, she couldn’t watch as Niylah left her life for good.

Then, she got up and looked Bellamy in the eye.

Her brother looked like someone had just stomped on his heart.

“I already used my last tranq, Bell,” she joked half-heartedly. “Don’t make me knock you on your ass.”

“This is ridiculous,” he exclaimed. “If this is some stupid way for you to atone for what you’ve done…”

“It’s more than that,” she said. “I promised myself a long time ago I would never go back to the sky.”

Bellamy ground his teeth. “You can’t do this.”

“It’s already done,” Indra realized. She knew there was no going back for her former second and adopted daughter.

“First one on the ground,” Octavia told them with a bittersweet smile. “And the last. It’s the way it has to be.”

Bellamy shook his head in denial.

She took him in and hugged her brother tightly. “Take care of yourself, big brother.”

He just held her as close to him as possible. He kept thinking of things he could say to her, to make her change her stubborn mind… but he knew Indra was right. It was too late.

When they parted, Octavia turned to her newfound mother and mentor.

Indra wasn’t the type to get sentimental, but she was losing a daughter.

“And you, _Seda_.” Octavia smiled, tears rising to her eyes. She pulled Indra close, held. “Take care of our family.” Then, she leaned back to look her in her dark eyes, a serious expression on her face. “And no matter how bad things get up there… don’t let it happen again. Please.”

She didn’t have to say anything else. Indra knew what she was talking about.

The dark year.

Indra nodded. “I promise.”

One of Diyoza’s men approached the ship’s door from the inside.

“It’s now or never.”

Octavia looked at her family.

They looked thorn and broken, not wanting to leave her behind.

“Just go,” she pressed, touching their shoulders. Octavia took three steps back from them. “Please. Go.”

She watched as they embarked the ship, always looking back at her. The door closed and her forced smile dropped.

There she was.

The last grounder on Earth.

“ _Ai gonplei ste odon_ ,” she said, watching Diyoza’s ship take off.


End file.
